One type of musical performance involves playing back recorded music and sounds in a new “mix.” The performer is commonly called a disc jockey, or DJ.
A DJ relies on many tools to create a musical performance. For example, vinyl records may be manipulated on multiple turntables, or multiple compact discs (CDs) may be manipulated to create a variety of sound effects. The disc jockey may vary the speed, pitch, direction, and sequence of playback, and may apply a variety of effects to the played back music.
More recently, DJs have been using tools that manipulate audio data stored in data files on computers. Some of these tools have been developed with the idea of computerizing what is usually done with turntables, vinyl records, and CD players. The flexibility of the computer enables new tools and techniques to be explored for use in performances. One such computer-based system is described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0013757, which is wholly incorporated herein by reference. Commercially available computer-based DJ playback systems, such as the Torq® system available from Avid Technology, Inc., of Burlington, Mass., incorporate expanded functionality enabled by replacing vinyl record turntables and CD players with simulated turntables that control digital audio files.
However, DJs continually seek new tools to help make their performances richer and more compelling. Additional tools need to be easy to use, with a highly responsive interface, since the DJ's hands are already very busy controlling the audio sources and volumes.